Haohmaru
Haohmaru (霸王 丸, Haōmaru) es el personaje estrella de la serie Samurai Shodown y es uno de los personajes más conocidos de la serie (el otro es Nakoruru). Fue introducido en el primer Samurai Showdown y sigue apareciendo en cada título de la serie. Su origen personaje se basó originalmente alrededor del famoso espadachín Miyamoto Musashi, un duelista que afirmó que nunca ha perdido un partido. Es visualmente el modelo de Hyakkimaru de la manga Dororo. A pesar de que es un espadachín sin lealtades a cualquier señor (ronin), Haohmaru tiene un "espíritu samurai", que a menudo se destaca en la serie. También es a menudo acreditado para derrotar a la mayoría de los villanos de la serie. En 1997 GAMEST Heroes Collection, Haohmaru fue atado con Ukyo para el puesto 29 (de 50) de rango del personaje favorito. Él también fue votado como el segundo personaje favorito por el equipo de desarrollo y ventiladores en Samurai Shodown II. De acuerdo con la página Q & A para Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, los desarrolladores admitieron que no importa lo que los fans querían, querían incluir caracteres Samurai Shodown y se Haohmaru inclusión de una de sus principales prioridades en el desarrollo. También hace apariciones regulares en la serie de mercancías y tiene por lo menos dos figuras de acción. Aunque en la saga de The King of Fighters solo ha aparecido como cameos Historia A la edad de quince años, Hahomaru desafió a un duelo de Jubei, pero perdió por falta de experiencia. Jubei, estaba divertido por bravata del joven, llevó a la nicotina Haohmaru para que pueda obtener una formación adecuada. Mientras vivía allí, él también conoció y se hizo amigo de Genjuro, compañero de estudios y otro huérfano como él.Huérfano, Caffeine Nicotine se fijó en él y lo tomó bajo su tutela junto con Genjuro en su casa. Tanto los estudiantes eran amigos cercanos todavía hambre Genjuroestaba procupado por la potencia de la nicotina. Para poner a prueba a sus alumnos, los tentó a luchar por la espada atesorada, Fugudoku. Fueron probados por frente a frente con un grupo de otros combatientes. A diferencia de su amigo, Haohmaru peleado sólo hasta que su oponente perdió la voluntad de luchar y no dio grano. Después de nicotina casa Genjuro izquierda, Haohmaru fue recompensado con la espada. Alentado por su maestro para mejorar aún más a sí mismo, Haohmaru recorre las tierras de perfeccionar sus habilidades con la espada, y busca rivales dignos en nombre de la Shura. Durante sus numerosos viajes, Haohmaru trenes Shizumaru e inspira Takechiyo. Guió a la vez hasta que sintió que había madurado lo suficiente antes de continuar su viaje. A veces se les reto a un duelo después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo para poner a prueba su habilidad y determinación. En Rage Warriors, Haohmaru es un espadachín experto y activo a la edad de cuarenta y siete que es venerado por muchos como el "Espadachín Legendario". Se entera de que su sobrina adoptada, Mikoto, huyó del templo (su casa de la infancia) y la sigue a la isla maldita de Kyo Riten. Allí crece consciente de las entidades malignas en el trabajo allí, y sale en un viaje para detener el Trío Razor, así como oponentes dignos duelo en el camino. En su final, Haohmaru eventualmente llega a Mikoto Riten Kyo y revela su pasado no hablado con ella. Personalidad Confiado en sus habilidades, Haohmaru disfruta de la emoción de luchar contra oponentes fuertes. Buscando la iluminación con cada encuentro, constantemente viajes con el fin de mejorar. A medida que crezca, se siente menos inclinado a luchar y tratar de evitar si es posible. Fuera de la batalla, Haohmaru es un hombre rudo pero tolerante, preocupándose únicamente por el amor y la comida. Él tiene un interés romántico en una simple chica llamada Oshizu ("O", añade como prefijo honorífico). Poderes *'Ataque Huracán - '''El puede crear un huracán pequeño con una barra de su espada. Tras el contacto, el huracán envía el volante enemigo. *'Energía Slash -''' El puede utilizar la energía ki para aumentar el daño de sus ataques roza. *'Flexión -' Su jarra de alguna manera se puede utilizar para desviar los proyectiles de todo tipo con la regulación correcta. Apariciones en juegos *Samurai Shodown *Quiz King of Fighters *Samurai Shodown II *Samurai Shodown III *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden *Samurai Shodown IV *Samurai Shodown 64 *Samurai Shodown 64-2 - his Shura/Slash form will not appear as a CPU opponent *Samurai Shodown! *Samurai Shodown! 2 *Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *Capcom vs SNK 2 *Samurai Shodown V *Samurai Shodown V Special *Samurai Shodown VI *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Samurai Shodown Sen *Samurai Spirits (pachinko) *Samurai Spirits Oni *KOF WING - EX (Dos versiones jugables) Cameos *Gals' Fighters - Cameo *Nakoruru: Ano Hito kara no Okurimono *Samurai Spirits Gaiden: Cham Cham *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Como traje Variación E para Ryo Sakazaki *The King of Fighters XIII - Cameo de fondo *Lost Saga - Skin premuim *The King of Fighters XIV - Mención de Nakoruru Cartas thumbthumb Sprites Galería 131px-Haohmaru-1.jpg|Samurai Shodown arte 112px-Haohmaru-3.jpg|Samurai Shodown III obra de arte 112px-Haohmaru-bust.jpg|Rasetsu / Modo ráfaga arte 107px-Haohmaru-wr.jpg|Warriors arte Rage 150px-Haohmaru-oni.jpg|Samurai Spirits Oni arte 107px-Haohmaru..jpg|Capcom vs SNK 2 obras de arte Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Samurai Shodown Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes con Armas Categoría:Aparición en cameo Categoría:Personajes de Japón